


Fate's Door Art (Storytime! Big Bang 2018)

by iongnadh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Art, Cover Art, Gen, Gift Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, Storytime! Big Bang 2018, Thomas Sanders Storytime Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iongnadh/pseuds/iongnadh
Summary: Art for Fate's Door by loonierlovegood(Storytime! Big Bang 2018)





	Fate's Door Art (Storytime! Big Bang 2018)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loonierlovegood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonierlovegood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fate's Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484095) by [loonierlovegood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonierlovegood/pseuds/loonierlovegood). 



[Fate's Door by loonierlovegood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484095/chapters/35945025)

“Sometimes a prince has got to slay…the demons of their own life and the past. Roman Theularus takes on an ambitious task when they meet Virgil, but they rise to the challenge. Logan and Patton join them, offering their unique skills and perspectives to help on the quest. Roman finds that life is better with friends by your side and the power to change the world for good. Taking the journey of a lifetime with Virgil, Patton, and Logan defies every standard of normalcy they’ve ever had.“


End file.
